Sealing Wand
]] The Sealing Wand, also simply called "the Staff", is a pink magical wand about a meter in length. The head of the staff is shaped like a bird's head with red gems for eyes and a beak and tiny wings on the back of the head. It allows magical people to seal escaped cards & transform Clow Cards. Although people without any magical experience require the Staff in order to manipulate the Clow Cards trained magicians may be able to activate cards either with objects similar to the wand (as demonstrated by Syaoran Li and his Sword on many occasions) or entirely by force of will alone (as demonstrated by Clow Reed with the Flower Card in episode 68). History receiving the Star Wand.]] The Wand originally belonged to Clow Reed, who put it into the book so his successor could catch the cards and use them more easily. After the capture of the 52 (19 in the manga) cards, Sakura faced Yue in the Final Judgement, but to pass the test, she had to stop using Clow's magic, sealed in the staff and the cards, and start using her own magic, so her bird-shaped staff became a star-shaped one, and, as explained by Clow on a vision she had after the Judgement was over, it had that shape because Sakura's powers came from the stars. Using this new staff, Sakura transformed all the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards, which significally increased her powers, managing to suprass Eriol Hiiragizawa's tasks, proving her role as Clow's Succesor. Sometime later, Sakura delivered the Star Wand to Sakura Li through a dream, so she could fulfill her wish with Yuuko Ichihara and send Tsubasa to the Clow Country (It can be assumed that Sakura was at that time powerful enough to use the cards without it). The Staff current location is at Yūko's Shop, where there is also a replica of the first wand. Forms During the course of the show the Staff is shown to be changed into multiple forms. Dormant Form When not in use the staff reverts to its dormant (or key) form. This form looks just like the active form except it is scaled down to a few centimeters in size (enough to fit in the palm of ones hand) with the main shaft being gold instead of pink. It also has two small prongs thrusting out perpendicular to the main shaft at the tail end so it looks like a key. When the Staff is in its dormant form it has the power to unlock any door that has been magically sealed by the Lock and is the only known way to draw out this card's true form. Card forms Sometimes certain cards naturally manifest when activated by the user by combining with the Staff. The only two cards known to do this are the Sword, which changes the staff into a rapier, and the Fly which increases the size of the staff's wings tenfold so that one can fly on it like witches do with broomsticks. Star form .]] When Sakura Kinomoto captured all the cards and passed the final judgment the head of the Sealing Wand changed from a bird to a yellow five pointed star inside a circle with a small feathered wing either side. This form retained all the powers of the old one but also gave Sakura the power to change the cards into Sakura Cards. Guardian Form and Cerberus]] When Yue & Cerberus possessed the Staff it changed. The wand's main shaft grew to around three meters in length and the circle around the star head disappeared. The wing also grew in size. This form had all the abilities of the old star form but had much more magical power. Category:Magical Items